Talk:Angel
Idea? If I remember correctly, one of the Fan-made classes was Boomeranger... »NNW ¤ Talk Page« There were like 10000 suggested classes. Every class he could have implement was already suggested. Whipper was also suggested in the forums and besides the name had no resemblence to what he implemented. Also what makes you think there are no Japanese guys suggesting stuff to him? Could have just as easy been some Japanese guy who suggested it. Disabled2 15:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) 10000? are you joking, can i write a fun fact joke here? when i got all angel, i got 9 mach punchs 5 staff of woods 3 Triple arrows, one ring and red stone. Edit forgot sign, and 2whips and 1 white stone(DX) This is posted by logologologol. 04:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The Angel was actually one of MY ideas. But I'm not sure if I posted it...Limecat123 08:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Other defectives I think it should be noted that angels are often left vulnerable to damage when their rings go to atack, and that they can't fly(i know its noted but i think it should be emthasised)(or however that word is spelled) Baby That's Delicious 14:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Karensarahrocks A feeling from a guest feeling from a guest Don't try to increase the range of Angel's weapon (Reason: Even if you increase the range of it, all the ring still thrown in a same speed, the rings will spend more time return to your Angel.) The AGI of the Angel's weapon does not affact the speed of all the rings thrown, The rings will not spend less time return to your Angel, too. When your Angel owned 2 or more rings, you will see how the AGI work. Some of the Angel's weapons don't get affected completely from the AT aura of priest and the jewels. Stick Ranger is Ver9.4 now, such as Charge Ring, Fire Circle and Ice Circle. -Originally posted on the page "Angel" on June 19, 2011 by ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) After comparing quick ring and long ring (with 60 dex), I think this is correct. When using the quick ring, all 4 rings are launched consecutively at what seems to be the 5-10 AGI speed, and have to return before being able to be launched again. This is much more visible for the long ring (especially with higher range); the rings are sent out consecutively at the slower AGI, and cannot be launched again until they return. From this, I believe the Ring stat only influences how many rings can be out at once, while AGI only influences the delay between launching of rings. It also seems that for all the rings I've used so far, the actual speed of the ring projectile is constant. Deathglass (talk) 10:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Deathglass but Dex doesn't actually change the agi of the weapons. Agi of the angel's attack is more like base agi of the weapon / ring stat the quick ring already has a quicker base agi then the long ring... the rings -do- travel at the same speed but it works out. it's kind of silly that way, Intrestingly enough. The actual way to test this would be adding a quick card to a long ring... which would directly change the speed at which you throw all the rings you have. MaiCat (talk) 00:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Dex-Ring Algorithm The Angel doesn't actually have a changing algorithm for how Dex effects Ring... I plotted it out... It's adding logrimithicly scaling points... It's Just rounding somewhere before the algorithem is finished, Which sharpens it out... True it's not a -standard- algorithm, but it's consistant all right. the only thing you really need to consider is that ring has a cap on it of 4. which is like the Agi cap on boxers and magicians, Since ring -does- dictate how often you hit. It looks to me that Dex = Speed of attack, like it does in a lot of classes (gunner, magician, boxer, etc.) It's just more strict about it. Far as i can figure It's 1/(10*floor(ring+1)) being added for each point of dex. And for those don't know floor(x) is a mathmatical function that says "round down." I'll edit this once i work out a straight formula for Dex-Ring conversion. MaiCat (talk) 22:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) This would mean that the Gunner was first in haveing a changing benefit grom how much SP is put in a stat (since It's dex-agi folows the same logrithmic curve MaiCat (talk) 23:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually DEX may not equal to speed of attack, especially if the ring has a short range. Anyway, I plotted it and it did resemble the graph of a log-function, just that instead of being a curve, it looks like straight lines at different slopes joined like the log-function. Good luck on finding the function out! PS You don't need to thank me for the welcome message. It is automatically generated.Ivan247Talk Page 03:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I did work out how much a single point of dex added... It's just going backwards from there... But that isn't an easy process since The amount given, llike with any log function depends on the amount you already have... Either way the trivia saying that it's the first class to do it is wrong... MaiCat (talk) 03:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The algorithem doesn't change... It just rounds inside the log... which means it's a standard log... So it either isn't the first that has a changing algorithem because it doesn't change... or the gunner (which also uses a log) has a changing algorithem first... So it's not the first. MaiCat (talk) 03:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest making it only 1 algorithm. And your suggestion of 1/(10*floor(ring+1)) looks good enough when I also add that ring stat is increased up to +4. Ivan247Talk Page 05:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll take out the trivia bullet... i can do that much... I could use some help with the stat box, so it looks right. MaiCat (talk) 05:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) What does Ringoriginal represent in the formula? Dire Storm (talk) 19:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) The formula shows that 20 points (20*[1/(10*1+1)]) or 20*(1/20) to get from 1 ring to 2, and 50 (20*1/20 + 30*1/30) to get from 1 to 3 rings. However this is not the case. It only takes 10 to reach 2, and 30 to reach 3. Before changing the formula on the Angel page I though I would get conformation that it should be Ring + 1/(10*floor(Ringoriginal)) Dire Storm (talk) 19:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) You are right and wrong at the same time. the Ringoriginal is actually the stat. In you formula it will cause the "divide by zero" error at 0 DEX (0.0 Ring). I guess I will try to clarify that a bit in the page. Ivan247Talk Page 02:34, September 29, 2014 (UTC) EDIT I need to brainstorm some ideas to keep the additional note concise but they are still rather long... Ivan247Talk Page 02:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : Isn't it 1/10+10*floor(Ringoriginal)? If it isn't, that's okay, but I'm just thinking out loud.Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 18:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :I think they are equivalent because you can pull the 1 out from the floor function. Ivan247Talk Page 06:15, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realized that a while ago, but wasn't near a computer at the time. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Ring travel speed + pseudo 'burn' rate How many pixels per second does a ring travel at? We already know that range is calculated in pixels, and we know that in order to return to the Angel (assuming that the Angel stays still) it has to travel double the Angel's range (to the end of the Angel's range and then back again). Also, in order for the double-hit properties of most rings and the WTF properties of the Chakram 5 to make sense coding-wise, I believe the rings have a value not too dissimilar from the "burn value" of fire attacks. If we can punch some numbers together, we might be able to get an accurate picture of what exactly the Angel's average DPS in any given situation is. Angel average DPS is gonna be way more complicated than literally every single other classes' average DPS, but this is a wiki; we're supposed to have information here. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:54, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Broke out some code for weapons. Noticed a value that is different for Power Chakram 6 (20) and Chakram 5 (5) apart from AT, range and color. As an accidental discovery, all rings except Power Chakram 6 (20), Ice Chakram 5 (20) and Chakram 5 (5) all rings have this value 25, Lightsaber 2/4/6 and the Thunder Orb 6 have value 2 and all other weapons 1. The implication is probably clear for Rings but not for other weapons... Ivan247Talk Page 08:11, August 18, 2015 (UTC) So, this value is the "pseudo-burn rate" I suspected must exist? Do you know how similar this value is to burn rate? We should definitely look into the Lightsabers and Thunder Orb 6 since they're the odd ones out from the rest of the non-ring weapons. For now though, do you have a way of obtaining the pixels per second travel speed of the rings? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:28, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Can't seem to spot the traveling speed of rings. Ivan247Talk Page 09:33, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright, what's a rough guess from visual observations then? As soon as I figure out where that idea I have for Fan-Ball belongs and place it there, since I was busy playing Stick Ranger beforehand anyway I'll switch to a team with an Angel and do some checking into it myself. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Edit: I haven't actually done any active observing yet, but from what I remember from using Angels in the past it makes sense to me that each ring travels 1 pixel per frame, or 50 pixels per second. The standard throwing AGI is 20-30, both numbers that fit into the standard range of 60 and thus the standard travel length of 120. Knowing ha55ii, it seems like a likely bet to me, and it would explain why it's tough to pinpoint in the code. Should we proceed based on the assumption that rings travel 1 pixel per frame? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 10:35, August 18, 2015 (UTC)